Barad'hi
by Aeroshockwave
Summary: They had come, with every intention of killing every last human on the planet. The army frantically drafted younge men. And among them, Speed Racer.
1. Default Chapter

            I'm doing it again…starting up another story without even updating my other ones. Oh well! Imagination calls. Got this from watching Blue Gender. Kind of related topics like 2nd Earth, Aliens, etc. Don't worry, you don't need to have seen the series to understand this. Just that it will be very…odd. And Speed will be…different…in a psychotic way.

            Disclaimer: Good gracious. No.

            A/N: I WILL BE 13 ON AUGUST 28!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HURRAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TEENAGER AT LAST! Now I'll have something to blame my attitude on. 

                                                            **Prologue**

****

            Trixie chewed her thumbnail as she stared worriedly at her television screen. The female newscaster's tag was sticking out, but that wasn't the cause of her distress. 

            War was.

            It had been 7 months since they had first arrived. The psychotic alien race that called themselves the _Barad'hi. _Trixie hated them. They had run down buildings, towns, eating people as they went. No one was safe. The _ Barad'hi _walked on two legs, with long, long arms, ending in not hands, but huge scythes they could swing through steel.

            Trixie had seen them do it. She'd seen them cut the Mach 5 in half. Luckily enough, nobody was in it; Speed had jumped from the cockpit with almost impossible timing. Some of the other drivers and fans on that racing day weren't so lucky. 

            The newscaster continued. "The eastern half of Tokyo was nearly annihilated today as another _Barad'hi _attack leaves the army overwhelmed. The army comments, "Draft numbers may increase." This is Anna Sanada. Back to you, Tsukishiro." Trixie sighed with relief. No death list. 

            She recalled her last conversation with Speed, maybe their last ever…

                                                                        ******Flashback******

            Trixie shook the now off her boots and stepped into the warmth of the Racers mansion. "Hello! Merry Christmas, everyone! Hello?" There was no answer, She shrugged and entered the living room. She cocked her head at the sight that met her. 

            The Racers were all deeply involved in a family hug, Speed in the middle. Spritle was wrapped around his waist, squeezing so tight Trixie expected to see Speed turn blue. Mrs. Racer had her head on Speed's shoulder, arms around his neck, whispering, "My baby, my baby…" Pops had his arms around all three of them, face buried in his wife's hair. That wasn't what shocked her, strange as it was.

            It was the undeniable ominous feeling that filled the entire room like cigarette smoke. 

            Mrs. Racer noticed her first, looking at her sadly, before turning back to her son, and whispering something in his ear. Speed looked up, deep blue eyes glazed with tears. He swallowed and greeted her. 

            "Hi, Trixie." The sounds of his voice alone made her want to hold him and wipe his tears away like a child. Or cry. 

            "Um…Merry Christmas?" She regretted her words immediately. Something was obviously not very merry with the family. 

            "Trixie, I think it's best you go home." Pops looked at her, squeezing his son to him tighter.

            "No, dad. She deserves to know." Speed sat up straight, and for the first time, Trixie noticed the white letter in his hands.

            "Speed, what is that?"

            Speed opened the letter sadly, extending it to her. "It's my draft. My draft to fight the _Barad'hi_."  

                                                            ******End Flashback******

            And Cut! Well, I hope that was a good ending…I rewrote it like 4 times. Oh well. Please review and tell me if you like it, or hate it. As always Flames are welcome, but not necessary. This is my first "public" writing of anything supernatural, so I don't know how it'll be. R&R!!!!!!!!! Or else! And I also have no idea how drafts are actually given, but for dramatic purposes, Speed got a letter.

            Speed: Lucky me.

            ASW: Don't whine. It only makes me worse to you.

            Trixie: Lay offa mah man!!!! 

            ASW:  O.O 

            Sayonara!!!!!!!

            --Aeroshockwave


	2. Dromeda

            Did you know that an ant can live underwater for 2 weeks? Or that Marilyn Monroe had 6 toes on her left foot? Pretty cool stuff, eh? It's amazing what you can learn from the Ripley's believe it or not books. 

            Disclaimer: Did you know that in the Ripley's book they had no recording on how long a lawyer can live with his head underwater? Sue me and we'll find out! Just kidding…don't sue me. I don't own. 

            Wow, it's been an awfully long time since I've updated this…kind of. Okay, not really, I just get so used to saying it. Hope you all like! 

            **0200 hours, Base Camp, Tokyo Japan.**

**            Dear Family,**

**How's everything at home? I don't have long to write this letter, because my next drill starts in 5 minutes, so I'll be brief. **

**Sit down for this one, mom, cause it's a real shocker. After three months in the Corp. I'm finally being sent out to fight…kind of. Do you remember watching the news and seeing all that stuff about 2nd Earth, that big space station? They sent a very select few to board it. But now, they need more. **

**Look, it's complicated, and My commanding officer's told me not to give out too much information. I won't be able to write you until I'm up there. I just want you to know, I love you. I love you.**

**All my love,**

**Speed.**

**P.S. Spritle, you keep out of my room!! **

Speed put down his pen and folded the small piece of paper sadly. _Poor mom. I was only supposed to be in the army for a very short period of time…but now, I don't even know if they'll let me back on Earth to see them. _

He sealed the envelope, slid on his uniform, and set off into the rain. 

                                                            ******

Corporal Mierisch watched as several young men struggled over the top of a brick wall, their hands slippery with rain and sweat. Finally, the first of them dropped over the side and started to clamber his way up a tall rope dangling from a narrow rail. 

Mierisch leaned over to his assistant. "Speed Racer right?"

Mrs. Takinawa nodded. "Hai, that's him."

"Even without his car he's fast." He nodded in satisfaction as Speed reached the top of the pole and began to slide down the other side. "He's already almost finished."

            "Yes, sir. He's the one going to 2nd Earth."

            "Good, I approve of that decision." He watched as Speed dropped the ground and crossed the finish line. He put his hands on his knees, panting.

            "Hold this." Mierisch handed her his clipboard and began to walk over. 

            Speed straightened up and saluted smartly. Mierisch smiled. "At ease." Speed dropped his arms to his sides, but continued to hold his rigid posture. "I understand they're shipping you off to 2nd Earth."

            "Yes, Sir."

            "So you're the driver for the **Dromeda**,right?"

            "Yes, Sir." 

            "That's a big machine. A very powerful weapon. You think you're ready?"

            "I…I'm not sure. I've been around cars, I can handle them, even trucks, or a tank. But the **Dromeda**…I'm just not sure."

            Mierisch glanced away, looking at his assistant. She made a come-here-I've-been-trying-to-get-your-attention-for-5-minutes motion with her hand. "Well, good luck. And by the way. Be ready at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow. You're leaving then. Get some rest. Space travel is 20 times worse than jet lag." He left, with the order Speed was to return to his tent and prepare.

            "I'll never be prepared enough." Speed murmured as he shuffled through the pouring rain, mud filling in his tracks behind him.   

                                                            ******

            "All aboard? Good. Fasten your seatbelts, and put on those oxygen masks. You're in for a bumpy ride." A tall, scar faced man instructed, while his female counterpart demonstrated how to fasten the seatbelts properly. 

            Speed's heart pounded in his ears as his throat constricted. He was nervous. Not so much about the flight as 2nd Earth. 

            More the **Dromeda. **

 It was a massive war machine, gunmetal gray, and fast. It was a ship unlike any other. With a one man cockpit, it allowed more room for nearly 300 cannons and 12 torpedoes, giving it the ability to fight underwater as well as in space, air, or on the ground. Speed had never tackled such a task. Sure, the Mach 5 had lots of buttons to remember, but the **Dromeda** was in an entirely different league. 

            "Hey, kid. Don't be so jumpy. This flight is simple. Just a short trip to 2nd Earth." The older man next to him said, poking him on the shoulder and smiling as Speed nearly jumped through the roof. "I'm Dr. Kojiwara, I helped build that monster machine you're supposed to operate." 

            "Speed Racer." 

            Dr. Kojiwara's mouth dropped. "All they told me was I'd be sitting next to the pilot of the **Dromeda**! They never told me he'd be Speed Racer! So pleased to meet you! My son and I used to watch all your races." He grabbed Speed's hand and shook it heartily. 

            "It's my pleasure." Speed forced a smile.

            "Well what's wrong, lad? You look as though you've swallowed a frog and it's trying to climb back out." 

            "I don't think I'm ready to pilot the ** Dromeda**."

            "Oh, is that all? Have you ever been in the cockpit."

            "Well…no."

            "To make a long story short, there's a helmet that goes over your head. It reads your mind. If you think it would be a good idea to steer left, left it will go. Want to shoot a specific cannon? Just think a number and it will shoot. It's so simple to pilot. You'll love it."  

            "But it's only a one man cockpit. There will be no way for me to talk to anyone."

            "That's where the artificial intelligence comes in." Dr. Kojiwara smiled slyly.

            Speed looked up. "What?"

            "The ship has been equipped with an A.I. personality. You'll be able to talk telepathically, so long as you wear the helmet."

            Speed whistled. "You really thought this out, didn't you?"

            "Lad, when you're fighting the _Barad'hi_ there's no room for mistakes."

            The scar faced man sent out an order through the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have lift off in 10…9…8…7…"

            Speed closed his eyes. "3…2…1…Liftoff!" Speed felt an overwhelming pressure pushing him brutally into his seat. The air was forced from his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. The clouds whooshed by, and his stomach lurched. He lost track of how long he'd been sitting with the air pressed out of his lungs, but suddenly, it was gone. 

            He gasped for air and suddenly realized, he had forgotten to put on his oxygen mask. He reached for it and slipped the elastic back around his head. He filled his lungs with air, and looked out his window.

            The stars were so close. They were everywhere! Many more than he had ever seen, even on the clearest night of his life. He smiled and settled back into his seat. Before he even knew what was happening, he had dozed off into a peaceful slumber. 

                                                            ******

            **BANG! BANG! BANG! **Speed's eyes flew open as something hit the side of the ship. He glanced out his window. 

            A long, scythe-like claw screeched along the glass. His blood ran cold. 

            _Barad'hi. _They were being attacked by _Barad'hi. _

            Dr. Kojiwara grabbed his sleeve, and whipped out a notebook along with paper and pen. He scribbled something furiously before handing it to Speed urgently. He read quickly, sensing the urgency.

            _Don't panic, lad! Get to the _**Dromeda**_ and get off this ship! _Speed grabbed both the paper and pen and wrote back.

            _It's here? Where?_

            _Underneath the ship, attached to the bottom.. We put it there and kept it from you so you wouldn't try to fly it without the proper training. Now go! _

            Speed jerked foreword as a _Barad'hi_ feet left numerous bulges in the metal sides of the ship. The intercom crackled and went out. Several bulges also appeared in the door leading to the cockpit.

            _They're in the ship… _Speed unfastened his seatbelt and moved to undo Dr. Kojiwara. He furiously shook his head and pointed to the door that lead to the bottom of the ship. Speed shook his head and stubbornly tried to pry the man from his seat. He met Kojiwara's eyes and saw the urgency in them. He nodded understandingly and headed for the back door. 

            Just as he was about to open the door and leap into the **Dromeda's** cockpit, an anguished scream stopped him. He whirled just in time to see, as if in slow motion, a _Barad'hi _swing it's monster claw and catch Dr. Kojiwara in the throat. Speed screamed as the skin holding Kojiwara's head to his neck seemed to rip like paper. The _Barad'hi _opened the slit at the base of its neck, revealing rows of sharp, long teeth. It fastened itself to the top of what was left of Kojiwara's neck, and bit down, ripping a good portion of his neck and shoulders off disappearing into the beast with a sound like a garbage disposal. A second _Barad'hi _sharply turned to look at Speed. 

            It lunged. Speed reached for his pocket, pulling out a small pistol. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger just as the beast caught his shoulder with its teeth. Speed brought the handle down on its head, forcing it to let go. Speed shot again, right into the _Barad'hi's _face. It fell away, screaming a high pitched wail. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Immediately he saw the door to the **Dromeda**. 

            With the name of the ship painted on in deep crimson, the door was on the bottom of the ship, indicating he would have to jump into the cockpit. "Alright, baby. Just like the World Grand Prix." He thrust opens the door and jumped inside, just as he heard the slashing of metal as the _Barad'hi_ entered the room. 

            "Alright, Speed. Remember all the V.R. training you had. This is the on button…" He started flipping switches. "Now where's that helmet?" He reached behind him and felt his hand connect with something slightly above his head. He pulled it down and found himself looking at a black helmet with red and blue comet-like streaks and a silver visor. 

            _I can do this, I can do this. _He slid on the helmet and felt a strange dizzying sensation for just a moment. _Okay, not how do I get out of here? _He pushed a yellow button and felt the hiss of the **Dromeda** disconnecting with the ship. He pressed three buttons in rapid succession. The engines fired, and he pushed off from the other ship. 

            He sighed with relief. He raced until he was nearly out of visual range of the other craft. He looked behind him, and saw several _Barad'hi _fly off the ship, spreading their lizard-like wings. 

            _That means…That means I'm alone…out here. _

**((No, Master. You're not entirely alone.)) **

                                                                        ******

            Well, hurray! Another chapter finished. Whew, that was a long one! Thank you for all the people who wished me a happy birthday. It made it all the happier. Also, I know, maybe I went a little overboard on how sci-fi this was, but oh well! Been wanting to write an absolutely crazy story for a while. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'm in school now and need all the happy reader reviews I can get. ^-^

            Sayonara!

            -Aeroshockwave


	3. Foreign Territory

            Did you know that an ant can live underwater for 2 weeks? Or that Marilyn Monroe had 6 toes on her left foot? Pretty cool stuff, eh? It's amazing what you can learn from the Ripley's believe it or not books. 

            Disclaimer: Did you know that in the Ripley's book they had no recording on how long a lawyer can live with his head underwater? Sue me and we'll find out! Just kidding…don't sue me. I don't own. 

            Wow, it's been an awfully long time since I've updated this…kind of. Okay, not really, I just get so used to saying it. Hope you all like! 

            **0200 hours, Base Camp, Tokyo Japan.**

**            Dear Family,**

**How's everything at home? I don't have long to write this letter, because my next drill starts in 5 minutes, so I'll be brief. **

**Sit down for this one, mom, cause it's a real shocker. After three months in the Corp. I'm finally being sent out to fight…kind of. Do you remember watching the news and seeing all that stuff about 2nd Earth, that big space station? They sent a very select few to board it. But now, they need more. **

**Look, it's complicated, and My commanding officer's told me not to give out too much information. I won't be able to write you until I'm up there. I just want you to know, I love you. I love you.**

**All my love,**

**Speed.**

**P.S. Spritle, you keep out of my room!! **

Speed put down his pen and folded the small piece of paper sadly. _Poor mom. I was only supposed to be in the army for a very short period of time…but now, I don't even know if they'll let me back on Earth to see them. _

He sealed the envelope, slid on his uniform, and set off into the rain. 

                                                            ******

Corporal Mierisch watched as several young men struggled over the top of a brick wall, their hands slippery with rain and sweat. Finally, the first of them dropped over the side and started to clamber his way up a tall rope dangling from a narrow rail. 

Mierisch leaned over to his assistant. "Speed Racer right?"

Mrs. Takinawa nodded. "Hai, that's him."

"Even without his car he's fast." He nodded in satisfaction as Speed reached the top of the pole and began to slide down the other side. "He's already almost finished."

            "Yes, sir. He's the one going to 2nd Earth."

            "Good, I approve of that decision." He watched as Speed dropped the ground and crossed the finish line. He put his hands on his knees, panting.

            "Hold this." Mierisch handed her his clipboard and began to walk over. 

            Speed straightened up and saluted smartly. Mierisch smiled. "At ease." Speed dropped his arms to his sides, but continued to hold his rigid posture. "I understand they're shipping you off to 2nd Earth."

            "Yes, Sir."

            "So you're the driver for the **Dromeda**,right?"

            "Yes, Sir." 

            "That's a big machine. A very powerful weapon. You think you're ready?"

            "I…I'm not sure. I've been around cars, I can handle them, even trucks, or a tank. But the **Dromeda**…I'm just not sure."

            Mierisch glanced away, looking at his assistant. She made a come-here-I've-been-trying-to-get-your-attention-for-5-minutes motion with her hand. "Well, good luck. And by the way. Be ready at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow. You're leaving then. Get some rest. Space travel is 20 times worse than jet lag." He left, with the order Speed was to return to his tent and prepare.

            "I'll never be prepared enough." Speed murmured as he shuffled through the pouring rain, mud filling in his tracks behind him.   

                                                            ******

            "All aboard? Good. Fasten your seatbelts, and put on those oxygen masks. You're in for a bumpy ride." A tall, scar faced man instructed, while his female counterpart demonstrated how to fasten the seatbelts properly. 

            Speed's heart pounded in his ears as his throat constricted. He was nervous. Not so much about the flight as 2nd Earth. 

            More the **Dromeda. **

 It was a massive war machine, gunmetal gray, and fast. It was a ship unlike any other. With a one man cockpit, it allowed more room for nearly 300 cannons and 12 torpedoes, giving it the ability to fight underwater as well as in space, air, or on the ground. Speed had never tackled such a task. Sure, the Mach 5 had lots of buttons to remember, but the **Dromeda** was in an entirely different league. 

            "Hey, kid. Don't be so jumpy. This flight is simple. Just a short trip to 2nd Earth." The older man next to him said, poking him on the shoulder and smiling as Speed nearly jumped through the roof. "I'm Dr. Kojiwara, I helped build that monster machine you're supposed to operate." 

            "Speed Racer." 

            Dr. Kojiwara's mouth dropped. "All they told me was I'd be sitting next to the pilot of the **Dromeda**! They never told me he'd be Speed Racer! So pleased to meet you! My son and I used to watch all your races." He grabbed Speed's hand and shook it heartily. 

            "It's my pleasure." Speed forced a smile.

            "Well what's wrong, lad? You look as though you've swallowed a frog and it's trying to climb back out." 

            "I don't think I'm ready to pilot the ** Dromeda**."

            "Oh, is that all? Have you ever been in the cockpit."

            "Well…no."

            "To make a long story short, there's a helmet that goes over your head. It reads your mind. If you think it would be a good idea to steer left, left it will go. Want to shoot a specific cannon? Just think a number and it will shoot. It's so simple to pilot. You'll love it."  

            "But it's only a one man cockpit. There will be no way for me to talk to anyone."

            "That's where the artificial intelligence comes in." Dr. Kojiwara smiled slyly.

            Speed looked up. "What?"

            "The ship has been equipped with an A.I. personality. You'll be able to talk telepathically, so long as you wear the helmet."

            Speed whistled. "You really thought this out, didn't you?"

            "Lad, when you're fighting the _Barad'hi_ there's no room for mistakes."

            The scar faced man sent out an order through the intercom. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have lift off in 10…9…8…7…"

            Speed closed his eyes. "3…2…1…Liftoff!" Speed felt an overwhelming pressure pushing him brutally into his seat. The air was forced from his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. The clouds whooshed by, and his stomach lurched. He lost track of how long he'd been sitting with the air pressed out of his lungs, but suddenly, it was gone. 

            He gasped for air and suddenly realized, he had forgotten to put on his oxygen mask. He reached for it and slipped the elastic back around his head. He filled his lungs with air, and looked out his window.

            The stars were so close. They were everywhere! Many more than he had ever seen, even on the clearest night of his life. He smiled and settled back into his seat. Before he even knew what was happening, he had dozed off into a peaceful slumber. 

                                                            ******

            **BANG! BANG! BANG! **Speed's eyes flew open as something hit the side of the ship. He glanced out his window. 

            A long, scythe-like claw screeched along the glass. His blood ran cold. 

            _Barad'hi. _They were being attacked by _Barad'hi. _

            Dr. Kojiwara grabbed his sleeve, and whipped out a notebook along with paper and pen. He scribbled something furiously before handing it to Speed urgently. He read quickly, sensing the urgency.

            _Don't panic, lad! Get to the _**Dromeda**_ and get off this ship! _Speed grabbed both the paper and pen and wrote back.

            _It's here? Where?_

            _Underneath the ship, attached to the bottom.. We put it there and kept it from you so you wouldn't try to fly it without the proper training. Now go! _

            Speed jerked foreword as a _Barad'hi_ feet left numerous bulges in the metal sides of the ship. The intercom crackled and went out. Several bulges also appeared in the door leading to the cockpit.

            _They're in the ship… _Speed unfastened his seatbelt and moved to undo Dr. Kojiwara. He furiously shook his head and pointed to the door that lead to the bottom of the ship. Speed shook his head and stubbornly tried to pry the man from his seat. He met Kojiwara's eyes and saw the urgency in them. He nodded understandingly and headed for the back door. 

            Just as he was about to open the door and leap into the **Dromeda's** cockpit, an anguished scream stopped him. He whirled just in time to see, as if in slow motion, a _Barad'hi _swing it's monster claw and catch Dr. Kojiwara in the throat. Speed screamed as the skin holding Kojiwara's head to his neck seemed to rip like paper. The _Barad'hi _opened the slit at the base of its neck, revealing rows of sharp, long teeth. It fastened itself to the top of what was left of Kojiwara's neck, and bit down, ripping a good portion of his neck and shoulders off disappearing into the beast with a sound like a garbage disposal. A second _Barad'hi _sharply turned to look at Speed. 

            It lunged. Speed reached for his pocket, pulling out a small pistol. He raised the gun and pulled the trigger just as the beast caught his shoulder with its teeth. Speed brought the handle down on its head, forcing it to let go. Speed shot again, right into the _Barad'hi's _face. It fell away, screaming a high pitched wail. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Immediately he saw the door to the **Dromeda**. 

            With the name of the ship painted on in deep crimson, the door was on the bottom of the ship, indicating he would have to jump into the cockpit. "Alright, baby. Just like the World Grand Prix." He thrust opens the door and jumped inside, just as he heard the slashing of metal as the _Barad'hi_ entered the room. 

            "Alright, Speed. Remember all the V.R. training you had. This is the on button…" He started flipping switches. "Now where's that helmet?" He reached behind him and felt his hand connect with something slightly above his head. He pulled it down and found himself looking at a black helmet with red and blue comet-like streaks and a silver visor. 

            _I can do this, I can do this. _He slid on the helmet and felt a strange dizzying sensation for just a moment. _Okay, not how do I get out of here? _He pushed a yellow button and felt the hiss of the **Dromeda** disconnecting with the ship. He pressed three buttons in rapid succession. The engines fired, and he pushed off from the other ship. 

            He sighed with relief. He raced until he was nearly out of visual range of the other craft. He looked behind him, and saw several _Barad'hi _fly off the ship, spreading their lizard-like wings. 

            _That means…That means I'm alone…out here. _

**((No, Master. You're not entirely alone.)) **

                                                                        ******

            Well, hurray! Another chapter finished. Whew, that was a long one! Thank you for all the people who wished me a happy birthday. It made it all the happier. Also, I know, maybe I went a little overboard on how sci-fi this was, but oh well! Been wanting to write an absolutely crazy story for a while. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'm in school now and need all the happy reader reviews I can get. ^-^

            Sayonara!

            -Aeroshockwave


End file.
